1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus, and more particularly to a photoelectric conversion apparatus that outputs digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion apparatuses used in digital cameras and the like are required to have various functions.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-111821, a configuration is disclosed in which a pixel portion is divided into a plurality of regions using a plurality of columns adjacent to one another as a unit and each region has an output port.
However, in the case of the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-111821, analog signals are transmitted to each output port, and a case where digital signals are output is not taken into consideration.